Mutável
by gabelost
Summary: Suigetsu era livre demais para o seu próprio bem. SasuSui 18. Desafio de Crackships.


**Notas:** Naruto não me pertence. A fic é UN e se passa a partir do shippuuden, quando a história passa a focar no time Hebi/Taka. O ship é SuiSasu, classificação +18. Resolvi participar do desafio de crackships por pura diversão, espero que gostem (principalmente a Isa). Pra quem quiser participar do desafio segue o link: s/11782159/1/Desafio-Ousadia-Alegria-das-Najas

.

.

 **Mutável**

.

.

Suigestu Hozuki é um ninja de Kirigakure que se tornou prisioneiro e uma experiência de Orochimaru. Quando Uchiha Sasuke destruiu o esconderijo de seu mestre supostamente morto, Suigetsu se tornou liberto e as circunstancias o levaram a se unir ao Uchiha, ajudando-o em sua vingança contra Kohona.

.

Há quem pudesse considerar que Suigetsu ainda vivia uma vida de servidão, que apesar das condições serem diferentes agora, seu novo líder era tão cruel e doentio quanto o antigo. O novo grupo do qual fazia parte fora nomeado de Time Taka muito embora estivessem longe de ter a cumplicidade e o companheirismo de um time.

.

Contudo ninguém conhecia quem realmente era Suigetsu além dele próprio. Apesar de seu jeito debochado e liberal, ele nunca fazia o que não tinha vontade. O fato de que ele mudava constantemente o que queria não significava que ele era submisso e sim um ser inconstante. Sem medo de mudanças, ele gostava de tentar e provar tudo a sua volta, gostava de saber de tudo e ao mesmo tempo não saber nada. Não havia barreiras que o impedissem de experimentar todos os tipos de sensações. A mesma liberdade inerente a sua personalidade se aplicava a sua sexualidade. Para o ninja não havia opção sexual predefinida, pois nada era definitivo para era, tudo para ele era mutável como a água.

.

Certa noite Sasuke, mais irritadiço que o normal, enviou Karin para colher informações em uma vila erma com o claro intuito de se livrar dela e sua paixonite inoportuna. Suigetsu que não poderia perder a chance de mais uma vez irritar sua companheira de equipe, se ofereceu para acompanha-la prometendo-lhe momentos de intimidade casual. Como esperado Karin explodiu em sua fúria de gatinha arisca batendo na cara do ninja de cabelos brancos.

.

Para ele, esse era um de seus passatempos preferidos pois era a única maneira de arrancar qualquer reação da ruiva que não estivesse relacionada ao Uchiha. No fundo se preocupava realmente com ela, e desejava secretamente que ela encontrasse a paz interior da qual ele mesmo usufruía, queria que ela fosse livre como ele.

.

Em seguida, o quase sempre gentil Juggo correu atrás de Karin, oferecendo sua quieta companhia. Ainda com o ego ferido, Karin partiu em pisadas fortes para a pérfida missão que lhe foi dada.

.

Não era a primeira noite que ficava sozinho com Sasuke em seu acampamento temporário, isso não era nenhuma novidade. Também não era novidade que, nos raros momentos em que o via dormindo, Sasuke tinha o sono conturbando. Seus pesadelos eram constantes e frequentemente murmurava o nome de seu irmão mais velho e de seus companheiros de equipe, principalmente o nome "Sakura". Suigetsu sabia pouca coisa da antiga equipe de Sasuke mas se lembrava bem do rosto deles e principalmente de como a kunoichi de cabelo cor de rosa lhe pareceu atraente. Imaginava-se fazendo comentários inapropriados que a deixariam ruborizada.

.

Tomando por um espirito endiabrado e impulsionado pelo tedio que sentia ao ter que ficar a noite toda sem ter sequer sua ruiva preferida para atazanar, resolveu se arriscar num experiência um tanto quanto perigosa.

.

Foi até onde seu líder que dormia mais uma noite inquieta. Muito sutilmente afastou o cobertor surrado de cima dele e começou a massagear sua virilha por cima do tecido da calça. Aos poucos o volume da área foi aumentando e o moreno começou a repetir incessantemente o nome sua antiga companheira de equipe. Suigetsu desatou o nó que prendia a folgada calça azul que ele usava, e por não usar outra peça intima por baixo, seu membro saltou semiereto para fora do amontoado de panos. Sasuke fazia menção de acordar e o espadachim só pensava que esse ainda não era o momento, sua experiência ainda não estava completa. Se algo desse errado, ele poderia ser morto em um milésimo de segundo no mínimo rompante de raiva do konohagakurense.

.

Imediatamente, Suigetsu se transformou em um clone de Sakura e abocanhou o membro de Sasuke, sugando-o num ritmo cadenciado, deixando que a ponta de seus dentes encostassem eventualmente na glande durante o movimento de vai e vem. Sasuke, já com os olhos semicerrados, correspondia involuntariamente aos estímulos que recebia e parecia não saber que na verdade era Suigetsu que lhe proporcionava prazer. Ele temia que caso ele desconfiasse de sua pequena farsa, seria morto da forma mais dolorosa. Os gemidos do moreno ecoavam no silencio da floresta e seu falo ficava cada vez mais duro ante os lábios do espadachim da nevoa. O pênis avantajado tinha as veias saltadas contra a pele suavemente rosada, e a saliva que o lubrificava já molhava superficialmente a calça que fora arregaçada.

.

Dando continuidade a segunda parte de sua experiência, agora que Sasuke estava parcialmente desperto mas envolto em uma nevoa da excitação, Suigetsu começou a mudar a aparecia de seu clone para pessoas que seu líder conhecia, para ver como seria a reação dele. A mudança era rápida e com o intuito de confundir ainda mais o penúltimo Uchiha. Passou de Sakura para Naruto e dele para Hatake Kakashi, voltando para Sakura novamente. Da perspectiva de Sasuke, ele pode também pode ver Juggo, Orochimaru e Kabuto lhe fazendo trabalhos orais, voltando mais uma vez para Sakura.

.

Suigetsu estava feliz, não por estar fazendo sexo oral em Sasuke, mas por saber cada reação que seu líder teve durante seu intrépido intento. Era como ter descoberto o grande segredo do tão sisudo e monossilábico vingador. Se sentia importante, poderia mata-lo ali mesmo se quisesse, e pensava que um dia poderia fazer grandes barganhas com as informações que colheu. Percebeu que quando assumia a forma de Sakura, as reações dele eram mais ostensivas e decidiu permanecer assim para poder escapar da situação que ele próprio criou uma vez que seu experimento já havia sido concluído.

.

O ninja de cabelos brancos já havia substituído seus lábios por suas mãos afim de desaparecer como kawarimi assim que achasse o momento ideal. No entanto em um segundo tudo mudou. Subitamente sua cabeça foi puxada com força para frente e o pênis de Sasuke foi brutamente enfiado em sua boca. Ao olhar pra cima, Suigetsu não sabia dizer se o Uchiha havia acordado e estava furioso pretendendo mata-lo (sufoca-lo) com seu próprio órgão genital ou se ele estava apenas sonhando, sonambulando, reagindo automaticamente em busca de seu gozo. Os olhos dele brilhavam vermelhos, as virgulas do sharingan girando lentamente enquanto segurava os cabelos brancos com força.

.

Com alguns movimentos rápidos e bruscos, Sasuke finalmente chegou ao ápice ao mesmo tempo que o clone de Suigetsu desapareceu, sumindo como um borrifo de agua. Já distante de onde estava, o espadachim sentia a adrenalina percorrer seu corpo, sensação essa sendo uma das que mais gostava. Por muito pouco não escapou da ira (e da esporradela) do Uchiha. O fato dele ter conseguido fugir significava que aquilo tinha sido apenas o reflexo do estado de semiconsciência de seu líder, caso contrário estaria sofrendo em um tsukuyomi neste exato momento. Mas no final tudo deu certo e ele ria de tudo o que aconteceu, acreditava que a sorte abençoava os mais ousados.

.

Ainda que confiante de que não foi pego em sua peripécia, o discípulo de Zabuza só voltou ao acampamento somente pelo início da manhã. Fingiu ter acabado de acordar quando ouvi a voz aguda e irritada de Karin, chegando acompanhada de Juggo. Suigetsu ficou mais feliz do que imaginava quando viu que "sua" ruiva tinha voltado para o acampamento sã e salva. O fato dela estava irritada só mostrava o quanto nada tinha mudado, tudo estava normal (num parâmetro de normalidade que só eles conheciam) no time Taka. Suigetsu sorriu, a vida era boa afinal.

.

.

Exceto que, quando estavam guardando seus pertences para mudar para um novo local, Sasuke o encarou por breve segundos e lhe deu piscadela com um sorriso de canto, como se também compartilhasse do pequeno segredo.

.

.

.

Notas finais: Bom, espero que gostem. Sejam gentis.


End file.
